Chuveiro
by ManiacaYaoi
Summary: Inspirada no ep 8 da primeira temporada - Insetos Dean estava encantado com aquele maravilhoso chuveiro a vapor e Sam resolveu experimentar também


Dean estava se refrescando naquele maravilhoso chuveiro. Estava pensando que tinha sido uma boa idéia irem investigar aquele caso, e mesmo que o dono e a vendedora do local achassem que eles eram gays, aquele chuveiro a vapor maravilhoso compensava tudo.

-Dean? – Ele ouviu Sam dizer por trás da porta

-O que?

-Você ainda está ai? Sai logo, você já deve estar com rugas

\- Não enche Sammy, esse chuveiro é uma maravilha, você deveria experimentar

Sam não respondeu. Ele deu de ombros e voltou a aproveitar o chuveiro, cantarolando um rock qualquer, quando de repente sentiu ser abraçado por trás e algo duro roçar em sua bunda o fazendo gemer.

-Sam! O que está fazendo?

-Oras você me disse que eu deveria experimentar o chuveiro, é o que eu estou fazendo – Disse Sam cínico, roçando-se ainda mais no mais velho, enquanto passava suas mãos de leve sobre a barriga e cochas do loiro.

-Desculpe, mas eu estou tomando banho agora!

-Tudo bem. Não me importo de dividir – Disse dando de ombros, e logo se pondo a beijar o pescoço do loiro

-Sam para, eu ainda estou dolorido da noite passada

-Ah vamos lá Dean, vai me dizer que você nunca quis fazer em um chuveiro a vapor? – Perguntou Sam assistindo Dean exitar.

-Ah dane-se – Disse Dean virando e beijando Sam. Este não se fez de rogado e logo encurralou Dean contra a parede obtendo um gemido fraco do outro entre o beijo.

Sam parou o beijo ouvindo um resmungo do loiro, logo ele foi deixando chupões e mordidas por todo o pescoço do loiro e descendo para seus mamilos quais ele lambeu e mordeu até que estivessem bem durinhos ouvindo os suspiros e gemidos de prazer do caçador mais velho. Ele não parou por ai e logo desceu seus beijos pela barriga do loiro até chegar a seu membro que já estava duro com pré gozo escorrendo.

Sam olhou para Dean maliciosamente e logo abocanhou ouvindo Dean soltar um gemido alto de prazer enquanto segurava em seus cabelos, no entanto isso não durou muito e Sam parou seus movimentos fazendo com que o loiro soltasse um gemido de frustração

-Acalme-se já vai ficar bem melhor – E com isso pegou uma das pernas do loiro a colocando sob seu ombro, fazendo com que o mesmo perdesse um pouco o equilíbrio e perguntasse assustado

-Ei, o que está fazendo?

-Você vai ver – E antes que o outro pudesse reclamar Sam abocanhou seu membro novamente, no entanto dessa vez ele também levou seus dedos a entrada do loiro, circulando-a com os mesmos. Dean arfou com o toque e Sam calmamente se pos a colocar um dedo, vendo que Dean não mostrava nenhuma reação negativa ele logo colocou dois dedos, estes se mostraram incômodos, mas logo Dean já estava rebolando por mais enquanto apertava os cabelos do irmão freneticamente.

Quando viu que seu irmão estava vindo Sam tratou de acelerar os movimentos e acertar mais forte o ponto do loiro e logo este se desmanchava em sua boca gemendo de um modo totalmente obsceno.

Com cuidado Sam retirou os dedos ouvindo um suspiro do loiro, e colocou a perna do mesmo no chão se levantando e enquanto uma mão segurava a cintura do loiro para lhe dar firmeza pós orgasmo a outra limpava o resto de semem que escorria por seu queixo.

-Vire-se para mim

Dean então lentamente se virou apoiando as mãos na parede e empinando seu quadril na direção do outro. Sam logo cravou as mãos com força no quadril do loiro o puxando para mais perto e logo esfregando seu membro entre a bunda de Dean, mas sem penetrá-lo.

-Saaam , anda logo – Disse Dean manhoso tentando manter a sanidade.

\- Me diga o que você quer Dean – Disse Sam no ouvido do outro enquanto fingia uma penetração

-Sam ...

-Vamos Dean me diga o que você quer

-Me fode Sam! Me fode logo – E Sam satisfeito entrou de uma vez só enquanto Dean soltava um grito de dor e prazer. Ele esperou o outro se acostumar com o volume dentro de si, logo o mais baixo rebolou em sinal de consentimento e Sam logo se pos a entrar e sair freneticamente aumentando cada vez mais a velocidade da penetração.

Sam entrava cada vez mais rápido, sempre acertando o ponto especial do loiro obtendo gemidos e gritos incontroláveis do mesmo que apenas tentava se sustentar do modo que conseguia na parede.

Ao notar que o irmão já estava vindo, Sam acelerou os movimentos e levou uma de suas mãos ao membro do outro o bobeando na mesma velocidade em que o penetrava. Com a dupla estimulação Dean não agüentou muito e logo se desfez com um grito na mão do irmão. Quando se desfez Dean apertou-se em volta do membro de Sam e esse com um urro e uma mordida, que certamente deixaria marcas, no ombro do irmão se desfez dentro do interior do mesmo.

Sam apoiou a cabeça no ombro de Dean enquanto recuperava o fôlego, e apenas minutos depois é que finalmente saiu de dentro do loiro, que gemeu baixinho ao sentir o semem do irmão escorrendo por suas pernas.

\- Agora podemos tomar banho? – Disse Dean cansado, mas totalmente satisfeito

-Claro Dean – Respondeu Sam sapeca enquanto voltava a atacar os lábios do loiro, o puxando para perto novamente. Eles continuaram no banho por horas a fio até que estivessem totalmente "limpos" e satisfeitos. 


End file.
